Maestro e discepolo
by Bombay
Summary: Un momento di riflessione tra Muu e Kiki.


Rating: PG, angst

Pairing: Muu-Kiki

Spoiler: Possibile per chi non conosce la serie di Hades.

Disclaimer: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Masami Kurumada. Io non ci guadagno nulla!

Premessa: questa fanfiction è ambientata prima della Guerra contro Hades, ed ho pensato di non farla accadere appena finita l'altra. ^_^

Inoltre ho sfruttato il fatto che Muu e Kiki non siano fratelli, ma Maestro e discepolo come nel manga.

**MAESTRO E DISCEPOLO**

_di Bombay_

Era una tiepida sera primaverile, una lieve brezza profumata gli scompigliava i capelli. Il cielo era terso e le stelle rilucevano in tutto il loro fulgore.

"Muu?"

Una voce lo chiamò dall'interno della casa.

"Sono qui"

Pochi istanti dopo Kiki apparve sulla soglia.

"Volevo avvisarti che esco"

"Buona serata, vedi di non fare tardi ed in caso avvisa"

"Va bene! Ciao!"

Il cavaliere dell'Ariete lo guardò scendere le scale e scomparire nell'oscurità, sorrise: Kiki aveva l'età che aveva lui quando c'era stata l'ultima Guerra Sacra.

Quegli ultimi anni erano voltati, ma temeva che quella pace non sarebbe durata ancora a lungo, ma Kiki era pronto.

Era cresciuto nel corpo e nello spirito, aveva imparato la sua arte e controllava il suo cosmo, sarebbe stato un degno cavaliere dell'Ariete, quando lui…

Scosse la testa con forza, ciocche di capelli ramati scivolarono fuori da dal nastro che li legava, con un gesto lieve li portò dietro all'orecchio.

"C'è ancora tempo…" si convinse a voce alta, alzandosi e rientrando in casa.

Si sedette sul divano e prese un libro, ma non riusciva a concentrarsi sulle parole che vi erano scritte.  
Quando Shion era morto lui aveva solo sette anni… e quando aveva trovato Kiki sui gradini della Prima Casa solo dodici.

Ricordava ancora lo stupore quando seguendo il pianto del bimbo lo aveva trovato. Lì per lì non aveva avuto nemmeno il coraggio di sollevarlo dalla cesta e consolarlo.

Fu il pianto incessante e disperato del bambino che alfine lo convinse ad avvicinarsi e prenderlo in braccio e solo allora si accorse che sulla fronte del bimbo erano tatuatati due puntini rossi.

Istintivamente si era posato una mano sulla propria: quel bambino apparteneva all'antica stirpe da cui discendeva lui e, chiudendo gli occhi aveva espanso il proprio cosmo avvertendo quello piccolo e fragile del bambino, che a quella carezza smise di piangere.

Quel giorno aveva trovato qualcuno con cui condividere la solitudine ed il vuoto che aveva lasciato il suo maestro.

"Muu?"

Fu la voce di Kiki a riportarlo alla realtà. Il giovane lo fissava con la fronte corrugata.

"Mi sono addormentato leggendo il libro" mormorò lanciando uno sguardo all'orologio appeso alla parete.

"Sei tornato presto" disse.

"Era una festa noiosa" rispose.

Muu inarcò un sopracciglio divertito

"I ragazzi della mia età sono veramente superficiali" sbottò sedendosi accanto al maestro.

"Sei tu che sei più maturo della tua età"

"Adesso è colpa mia?" brontolò fintamente offeso.

"Non ho detto questo" rispose pacato.

"Comunque hai ragione, la vita che conduciamo qui è molto diversa e se devo essere sincero mi piace molto di più"

"Non è che tu abbia avuto molta scelta" mormorò Muu, era un discorso che voleva fare a Kiki da diverso tempo, ma non aveva mai trovato il momento o l'occasione adatta.

Il giovane si volse e lo fissò attendendo che l'altro continuasse.

"Hai sempre vissuto qui, o in Jamir, con me. Ti è stata imposta un tipo di educazione, per anni non hai conosciuto nessun'altra realtà, non mi sembra che tu abbia potuto scegliere come vivere"

"Avrei potuto andarmene in qualunque momento" rispose secco.

Era vero, e Muu lo sapeva, Kiki avrebbe potuto cavarsela da solo già a dieci anni.

"Cosa vuoi dirmi Muu? Non è da te girare intorno alla questione"

Il santo dell'Ariete lo fissò per un lungo momento, con quegli occhi viola che sapevano leggergli dentro.

"Vuoi davvero diventare Cavaliere dell'Ariete, custode della Prima Casa al servizio di Athena?"

Kiki si alzò andando alla finestra fissando il firmamento, come a cercare una risposta nelle stelle.

"Vuoi la verità?" domandò voltandosi lentamente.

Muu rimase immobile a guardarlo.

"Qualunque risposta io dia in un modo o nell'altro ti ferirò"

"La verità allora"

"No"

Il cavaliere dell'Ariete non si aspettava una risposta del genere, non da Kiki.

"Non mi chiedi nemmeno perché?" disse umettandosi le labbra.

"Perché?"

"Per esserci un nuovo Cavaliere dell'Ariete, non deve esserci il vecchio" bisbigliò "Ed io questo non posso accettarlo"

Muu chiuse gli occhi a quelle parole sopraffatto da troppe emozioni…

"Guardami"

Il giovane riaprì gli occhi.

"Per me sei stato tutto, Muu, un padre, un fratello, un amico. Non voglio rinunciare a questo" disse abbracciandolo di slancio.

Muu lo strinse a sé "Non possiamo cambiare il corso degli eventi e presto…"

"… ci sarà un'altra guerra, lo so"

Muu abbassò il capo, se lo aveva percepito lui, lo sentiva anche Kiki, era naturarle, non poteva nasconderlo.

"Perché hai detto che mi avresti ferito in qualunque modo avessi riposto"

"Se avessi detto sì, vorrebbe dire che non vedo l'ora di liberarmi di te e che non ho imparato niente dai tuoi insegnamenti"

Nonostante tutto quelle parole fecero sorridere Muu.

Kiki si sollevò e di sedette accanto a lui "Comunque non temere, quando accadrà vestirò la Sacra armatura dell'Ariete e non ti deluderò"

"Lo so"

"Inoltre riparerò le armature di tutti i Cavalieri che si presenteranno alla mia porta, come hai fatto tu in questi anni. Sei stato il miglior maestro che avrei mai potuto avere e non solo come Cavaliere, ma anche come uomo"

"Quando ti ho trovato, non avevo idea di come si allevasse un bambino e ho avuto paura di non essere in grado di farlo, di non essere all'altezza"

"Mi riesce difficile pensare a te che hai paura"

"Dalla paura nasce il coraggio, tutti gli uomini saggi hanno paura"

"Ma dalla paura può nascere molta oscurità"

"Solo se non la sai dominare"

"Tu questo lo sai fare"

"Anche tu, credo che ormai il discepolo abbia superato il maestro"

"Muu…"

"Il dolore della perdita si affievolirà con il tempo…"

"… ma non scomparirà mai del tutto, vero?"

"No" rispose in un sussurrò.

Kiki posò la testa sulla spalla del suo maestro e trasse un profondo respiro.

"Era meglio se restavo alla festa un altro po', almeno non avremmo affrontato questi discorsi tristi"

"Te l'ho detto era tempo che volevo parlarti, avremmo solo rimandato ancora"

"Hai ragione, hai sempre ragione"

"Si è fatto tardi, va a dormire o domani, durante l'allenamento cadrai dal sonno"

Kiki si alzò sbadigliando "Potresti anche fare un'eccezione per una volta"

"Non credo proprio" disse scuotendo la testa osservandolo lasciare la stanza.

Rimasto solo Muu si alzò ed uscì, seguendo il sentiero raggiunse e si sedette sui gradini della Prima Casa, là dove aveva trovato Kiki. Là dove Shion aveva trovato lui.

"Maestro, come per te il mio tempo sta per esaurirsi, ma ho compiuto il mio dovere ed il prossimo Santo dell'Ariete, sarà valoroso e capace, come spero di essere stato io. Che la dea Athena protegga tutti noi" mormorò fissando il cielo ed una stella cadente cadde come a risposta delle sue parole.


End file.
